


Goodbye My Love

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Pregnancy, Song fic, happens before kingsglaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat





	Goodbye My Love

_-’My memories with you, consist only of memories waiting for you. No matter how much I put up with it, and put up with it, it wouldn’t end. I-I wanted to hear those words, “I love you”. Your unconcerned love, I grew tired of it.’-_

Standing by the window of our one bedroom flat, a hand resting on my swollen stomach I stared out the window of our home on the northeastern islands of the Cavaugh Region.  It was cold and frigid here unlike my home in the south regions of EOS where it was always warm in Cauthess. Upon meeting Titus Drautos I fell for him hard and quick, way before I realized that it was a passing fancy. I picked up my meager possessions and I moved all the way to the northern islands to  be with him to fawn after him. 

His strong being, his kind behavior, chivalrous ways drew me to him to learn that it was just a front made to make me fall for him. But each day I stayed in his home I made myself believe that he would say those words I longed for just three little words. He showed them in small ways, bringing home food, paying bills, taking me shopping, holding me close at night. But he never spoke the words. 

My ears longed for them.

_-’It feels terrible I threw all my pride away, I’m sad, is this all I’m worth? I’m worried, now, of the four-letter word, LOVE. I’m scared, you’re hilarious.’-_

My life I left behind in Cauthess was perhaps not fantastic but it was mine, I worked a my family restaurant and I a pillar in the community. I dropped it all for him, for the moment of love he offered me, the kind words of appreciation to my being. 

I wasn’t allowed to leave the home without his permission, he always said it was because of the others would hate a foreigner. They would find my naturally olive skin far from normal,  my dark eyes too exotic, my accent too strange. It made me sad that I could not spread my heritage to them that I could not learn from them only what Titus taught me. So I clung to every word he spoke, the words that fell from his lips, the sound of his beautiful voice resounding in my ears. 

My ears longed for those four letters. 

I’m so scared of the day you say it my love Titus, so afraid to hear you say what I long to hear. It’s quite funny. 

_-’You really suck. I have no reason to see you, this world is filled with guys like you. You s-s-suck, your flaws are countless. To just put up with it and love you, is a waste of time.’-_

“Darling, Y/N what are you doing staring out the window so morosely? I brought home some dinner for us, you said your heart burn was bothering a lot from the little one kicking. This suppose to help with that.” Titus asked walking into the small house, the smell of freshly grilled anak meat and rosemary filled the room. 

He was always so kind to me even though there was always such restrictions, the kind touches, the tender look in his eyes the kind actions. It sucks he can’t say the words, it makes me feel like I’m a fixture here and not a person. 

“You are so flawed.” I said in a hoarse tone of voice as he walked over to me, placing the food on the table beside us.

His large body pressing against my back as his right hand snaked around my side cupping my swollen stomach feeling our child pressing their hand against his, trusting him. His left hand tangling up in my dark hair, his nose nuzzling against my head he let out a soft sigh. The way his chest rose and fell against my back, was oddly comforting like he was real and I wasn’t just a doll. The way his hand pressed against our child in my stomach made me feel like he cared about me and love me. Moments like this was so sweet and a endearing, reminding me of the man I fell in love with back in Cauthess. 

“I am but a man, darling of course I am flawed. I am not a Astral…that is worthy of praise. I am not perfect none of us mortals are, not even you my darling.” HE said softly, his voice a low murmur in my ear as his large fingers carded through my hair, brushing softly against my ears. 

“I put up with this daily, Titus I feel so neglected so lost here. I want to go outside I want to learn from the others. I want you to feel the same way about me that I do for you.”

“Darling…”

“I feel like it is a waste of time, Titus.” 

His hand cupped my stomach a bit firmly making me squirm against his touch as I tried to relieve the pressure not wanting any harm to come to our child. Placing my hand against his pushing it away, instead he gripped my hand lacing fingers in with mine. My breath hitched in my throat, my hand felt so small against his, the strong fingers gripping my hand in a comforting hold set my heart racing. 

“It is not a waste of time, we created a life together a blessing into this world.” 

“Do you even care for me?” I asked, flicking eyes up to him, head tilting up looking up at him staring into his green eyes. 

I could sense his tension as his massive body straightened against mine as he listened to what I had to say. Letting out a deep sigh, Titus Drautos wrapped his arms around me resting them calmly on my stomach. His nose burying into the crook of my neck, placing tender kisses to my skin. 

“It is just a word, darling.” He said in a husky tone after a few minutes.

“It means a the world to mean - to everyone to hear that from someone they love. I love you so much Titus, I left my hometown for you, I am giving you a life.” 

“If I say it darling then what is going to happen today will make it worse on you.” 

“What?” I asked spinning around roughly turning to face him, instantly unsure of what he was talking about. 

“I have to leave…the war is coming this way we are under attack the south most islands are under attack. We are next we, darling I must leave.” 

“You are leaving us?” I questioned, tears flowing down my face, lower lip quivering as my heart dropped, my head aching with pain. 

_-’Hate you eh eh eh eh eh. I’m fine living without you. Hate you eh eh eh eh eh. I’m fine living without you.’-_

“I need to leave, there are some things I must do I need to put a end to all of this pointless warring.” Titus replied, reaching out for me hands on my arms rubbing up and down trying to comfort me. 

“What about me?” I asked, voice warbling as I couldn’t keep the fear out of my voice, body shaking. 

“I have a spot for you that will be safe, you will have to go with a woman I know Altius is her name. She’s coming tonight to take you away from all of this.” 

“I don’t want to leave you…I love you.”

“You have to go with her you can’t stay with me it will not be safe for the two of you the only place is with her.” 

“I hate you Titus Drautos.” I said angrily, pounding my fists on his chest as I cried. “I don’t want to live without you.”

“You will do just fine without me caging you like a songbird, my love. Goodbye my love.” Titus said kissing my lips softly, cupping the side of my face.

_Saying those word I wanted to hear…_


End file.
